Cuenta regresiva
by Javichu
Summary: Una cuenta regresiva…Eso era por lo que pasaba ahora; Estaba en una cuenta hasta el momento en que la muerte llegara.


_Thor no me pertenece._

 _E_ _ste fic participa en el Reto Especial: "Halloween Assemble" del foro La Torre Stark_

* * *

 **Cuenta Regresiva**

* * *

 _10_

No lograba moverse, su mente estaba en completo blanco, y su mirada estaba fija en la persona frente a él.

Una parte de él quería hacer que su cuerpo volviera, poder moverse e ir hacia él, pero la otra no respondía; No quería comprender, quería seguir en ese blanco que no le dejaba asimilar completamente lo demás.

Se negaba hacerlo, ¡No quería!

Pero…Termino sucediendo, volvió en sí, su mente salió de ese tono blanco para volver a los oscuros y rojos tonos que adornaban la escena.

Y con un paso cauteloso se acercó al rubio...

 _9_

Su corazón por un momento se paró.

—Thor… —Hablo con cierta cautela mientras más se acercaba al cuerpo tirado en el piso.

Su respiración se comenzó a acelerar, su corazón volvió a su marcha; a un nivel desenfrenado, no se sorprendería si en cualquier segundo caía.

Saco fuerzas y no cayo, solo se agacho cerca del cuerpo hasta quedar a su lado y lo miro.

Y su corazón se comenzó a trizar.

—Thor. —Volvió a murmurar, esta vez con más fuerza, con rabia, enojo.

No…No…

—¡Thor! —Grito ahora moviendo el cuerpo con enojo.

El no podía…¡No!

—Estúpido infeliz… —La rabia seguía ahí, pero ahora era acompañada de una furtiva y solitaria lagrima que cayó por su cara.

Lentamente comenzó a desmoronarse.

Lentamente su corazón se comenzó a romper.

 _8_

¿Y no era eso lo que todos pensaban que él quería?...¿No era lo que él pensaba que quería?

Tomo otra respiración, la lagrima había dejado de estar sola y ahora era acompañada por más; La simple imagen de su hermano ahí le era devastadora. Piel pálida…De un tono esquelético, ojos blancos, sin alma, sin esa brillantes que los identificaba, labios claros que dejaban salir un hilo de rojo oscuro hacia su mejilla.

No…

Eso nunca fue algo que deseo.

 _7_

Ese dolor en su pecho era algo nuevo, pena, sufrimiento, estaba devastado.

Pero todo cambio con unos segundos, y volvió a esa furia que sintió, ahora contra una persona sin cara por el momento, pero quien ya gano su odio y una futura venganza dolorosa.

Dolor…Sufrimiento…Venganza, eso quería en esos momentos, venganza contra la persona que silencio la voz del rubio.

Pero volvió a quedar sin aliento cuando noto que la daga enterrada era el pecho de Thor…Era la suya.

 _6_

Y su furia volvió a surgir, con más fuerza, haciéndole imposible fijarse que alguien más había entrado a la sala mirando la escena con desconcierto.

Cuando volvió en si se encontró con más gente en la sala, para ser exactos, los guardias del palacio.

—¡Atrápenlo! —Gruño uno señalándole.

El pelinegro no se movió, tal vez porque ya lo habían tomado, tal vez porque simplemente no queria.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta había vuelto a estar en una celda.

 _5_

Podría intentado escapar.

Haber gritado mil y un cosas.

Repetir, constantemente, que no fue el.

Pero guardo silencio, miraba sin expresión cuando alguien se acercaba a su celda, y lo miraba con odio, fruncía el ceño cuando decían el nombre del rubio…

Y no podía evitar gruñir de la furia que sentía.

El odio que guardaba a ese sujeto sin rostro, la venganza que le preparaba no era compara con otras.

El dolor en su pecho aumentaba, su corazón estaba completamente roto. Y él quería venganza, aunque tal vez, con las circunstancias no podría tenerla.

Se recostaba contra la celda cerrando los ojos.

—Estúpido infeliz… —A veces pensaba que lo decía para Thor, sintiendo enojo, pero en realidad siempre iba para el mismo.

 _4_

Heimdall nunca pareció querer decir algo, en cierta forma sabía que nunca lo diría, y ya para esos momentos realmente no sentía (Necesitaba) que alguien dijera que él no había sido el culpable.

Solo que saber algo, aun.

—¿Quién fue? —Pregunto un día de forma seca cuando le vio.

Compartieron un mirada de pocos segundos hasta que el otro corto el contacto, negando con la cabeza.

Una respuesta en cierta forma, sabia, pero que luego lo enloquecía.

Pensaba; ¿No era que Heimdall era el amigo de Thor?, ¿el que sabía todo?, ¡¿Era que acaso él debía morir?! ¡¿Lo merecía en realidad?! A veces quería una respuesta, ¡Una simple respuesta!

A veces se enloquecía, pero era porque sentía que alguien como Thor no debió morir.

 _3_

En ciertos puntos, sobretodo unos minutos antes del juicio, recordaba esos momentos en lo que parecía que su único deseo era verlo muerto, con su sangre corriendo, pero siempre sabiendo que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Entreabría los labios soltando un suspiro.

Se consideraba culpable, sí, porque en realidad el siempre quiso acabar con la vida del otro, solo que fue muy cobarde.

¿Ahora?...Se sentía terriblemente perdido.

Frio, triste, furioso…

Pero no importaba realmente, porque en minutos eso se acabaría, porque sabía que pasaría, y tal vez se lo merecía.

 _2_

—Loki Laufeyson. —La voz del hombre sonó con fuerza entre las paredes del lugar.

El pelinegro simplemente lo miro, sin cambiar su expresión.

—Es acusado por traición a Asgard, y asesinato de su rey, Thor.

Por un segundo apretó los labios, pero no hablo.

—Su castigo ante estos hechos es la muerte. —Dicto con mirada fría.

Habían gritos que apoyaban la decisión, pocos realmente miraban la escena con pena, o creyendo que no debía ser así, tal vez…Ninguno.

Lo siguiente era lo inevitable.

Loki miro a su alrededor, vio caras conocidas que más no les dio importancia, vio a Heimdall, a mucha gente que nunca había visto pero que parecía alegrarse con lo que se venía.

 _10, 9…_ Contaba en su mente. _8…7, 6…._ Seguí con un suspiro y una mirada vacía. _5…_ ¿Realmente tenia importancia?... _4, 3…_ No…Claro que no… _2…_ Tal vez…Solo…

 _1…_

Dicen que un segundo antes de morir vez tu vida pasar ante tus ojos…

No fue así.

No vio imágenes de Thor y el juntos de pequeños. No de ellos escondidos de adolescentes…Mucho menos de cuando todo a su alrededor se comenzó a desmoronar en la ya adultez.

Solo vio una sonrisa frente así.

Una sonrisa fría, sarcástica, sínica…

Supo a quien pertenecía, supo la razón, pero no hizo nada. Su cuenta ya había terminado ahí, o tal vez, termino una semana antes, cuando vio ese cuerpo sangrando en el piso.

Solo cerro los ojos.

 _0…_

* * *

 _¿Logre con el drama? Soy algo así nueva ocupándolo, sinceramente._

 _Esto…Le puse empeñó, en serio, y la frase que me había tocado había sido; Injusta sentencia de muerte :s_

 _Pero, en fin, espero que les gustara._

 _OD: No se si esto es mucha hermandad o un muy leve Thorki...Díganme ustedes como lo vieron xD_


End file.
